


Fatherly Chat

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John has a big question he needs the answer to.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fatherly Chat

**Author's Note:**

> A little funfic. This one fleshes out an idea mentioned in a previous work,
> 
> Sibling Rivalry

He walked in, like he had done thousands of times before, knelt, crossed himself and then moved to the front pew. He knelt again, head bowed in prayer. He was a regular in chapel, but somehow this evening didn't feel right, he was here for the wrong reasons, he came here because he needed guidance. Not really spiritual, well it might be if you really thought about it. But he was sure he already knew the answer anyway, he always had .

“ Bloody waste of time “ he thought.

He thought about something Kayleigh had said to him once, he had dismissed it at the time, but for some reason it was foremost in his mind right now ,

" Religion is like car insurance John, you don't know how good it is until you really need it " She had grinned when she said it, it wasn't funny now.

“ Late tonight John, I didn't see you at mass these last few days, is everything okay ?”

“ Yes father, I'm fine, all's well as they say, the family are all well."

“ Hmmm, that's unusual, but as this is a chapel, and as you're a good Catholic boy, I'll believe you” 

He hadn't noticed the Priest , edging into the pew behind him.

“I'm just thinking father, getting my thoughts in order, running through things, setting things to rest so to speak "

“ Not a problem, John, only I would have thought at home, with your family would serve you better, especially considering your busy day tomorrow. And perhaps I'm cynical, but I rarely get visitors this late when all is well. “ 

“ Too busy at home it's quieter here”

“ I christened you you know?” 

“ I know father “ he replied a little perplexed

“ And your brother” 

“Yes father” 

“ And officiated your mum and dad's wedding , god rest his soul “ 

“ I know that father,” 

“I've known your family for years John, and you and Paul for all of your lives, and I like to think as your dad's friend, you can talk to me, man to man,not priest and parishioner, if you want to, or need to that is “

“ I forget how well you got on , apart from when the Edinburgh derby was on “ 

“ Well if he was foolish enough to follow the Maroon devil's, I can't be held responsible for my actions” the Priest said smiling. 

“ Heart of Midlothian you mean” 

“ Forgive him father, for using such language in church, he knows not what he said” the Priest crossed himself and smiled ear to ear. 

“ A hibee that's what dad called you wasn't it ?” 

“ Yes and proud “ was the reply.” Cut me through the middle and like a stick of rock I'll read Hibernian “ 

“ Still can't believe that you and dad were both from Edinburgh, what were the chances, although he said you came from the posh bit “ 

“ Saughton isn't posh , mind you compared to Wester Hailes, it might look that way “ he chuckled.

John looked from the priest to the altar and then back to the priest.

“ How would I know if God has done something for me?”. The sudden change of tone and directness of the question surprised the Priest.

“ Did you ask for something from him?” 

“ I think so, not for a thing directly, but sort of a sign , an indication of sorts” 

“ And, do you believe he gave it to you, the indication, the sign that you asked for, in the manner you expected ?“ 

“ I don't know, that's the problem , I just don't know “

“ I asked if you believed, not if you knew “ 

“ Eh ?” 

“ Do you believe he did, yes or no ?”

“ I want to “ 

" That's not enough John, and you know it "

" I hope he did "

“ That doesn't answer my question, the question I asked was do you believe he did ?” 

“ I'm still not sure “ 

“ It's like this “ said the Priest “ belief is felt in your heart, proof lives in your head, you don't always need proof to believe. I can't prove the existence of God directly, but you and I both believe in his existence, because quite simply we're here, kneeling on this wooden pew, facing a marble altar, praying to someone we can't prove exists, but we firmly believe he does, I believe strongly enough to devote my life to him, and you believe enough to ask him for a sign “ 

“ I think, no I want to believe he did “ 

“ You can't want to believe, you either do or don't, you can't force yourself to believe, nor can you force another, like I said it's in your heart “ 

“ In my heart I know he did,but my head says coincidence at best” 

“ Then it's up to you to choose which to listen to, head or heart ?” 

“ Its difficult father, to choose I mean “

“ We're Catholic and have been all our lives, there is Judaism, Islam, Greek Orthodox , Russian Orthodox and many other faiths, and that's the key word John, “ Faith “ , a belief that you follow, they may all be right , they may, obviously with the exception of Catholicism, all be wrong, but the whole idea of faith is accepting ideas or beliefs without empirical evidence. If all these followers listened to their heads, they would say, no evidence, so no God . But they listen to their hearts, sit quietly for long enough John and your heart will speak “ 

“ I asked for a sign, something to help me look to the future with a smile on my face, make my tomorrow's better, something to make my life worthwhile and I think he did “ 

“ Think he did ?” 

“ I believe he sent her to me “ 

“ She is your sign.?”

“ Yes father, I believe she was my sign “ 

“ If you believe he did, then he did, that's how it works” 

“ So God can send you beautiful women ?” 

“ If he did that every good Catholic boy would have one surely ?”

“ Maybe not then “ he chuckled.

“ You asked for a sign, something to make your tomorrow's better, did you not ?” 

“ Yes, make life worthwhile, worth living” 

“ And she does, does she not, you seem to be happily in love ?” 

“ That I am ,very happy, I love every day, I love her more each day "

“ Then you got what you wanted, something or I should say someone to make life worthwhile, it doesn't matter who or what it was, it's the end result that counts, I believe that it was God's will, but I'm biased “

“ But why would he give me something so wonderful, so magnificent, how could I be so lucky, I don't deserve it ?"

" But that's not for you to decide John "

" You mean God has decided that I'm good?"

" Perhaps, but then again, perhaps not, again that is all down to belief "

Father Maguire got up to leave. 

“ Did you ever consider that perhaps God sent you to her ?” The priest asked as he exited the pew.

“ What do you mean father ?” 

“ Perhaps she too asked for a sign, something to make her life worthwhile, and for whatever reason God gave you to her, but that too depends on what you choose to believe “ 

“ So I'm her gift from god then ? “ John smiled.

“ Or her penance, it depends on your point of view doesn't it ?” the priest beamed a smile at him.

" She's atheist though Father "

" Oh fine I know John, but God isn't "

“ Thanks father “ 

“ I'll see you at 3 tomorrow, and please remind Kayleigh that I'm Father Dougie McGuire, Dougie, okay ? , Dougal Mcguire is that eejit off Father Ted, bane of my life that bloody programme. I don't want the bride giggling all through the service, like she did all through the rehearsal”

“ I will that father “ 

“ Goodnight John, I suggest you head home now, we've got a wedding tomorrow, I won't be late, see that your not either “

Good night, and thank you Father “

He giggled to himself as he put on his seatbelt, 

“ Who would have thought it eh, John Redmond , God's gift? “ 

Then he thought again .

“Perhaps not “ 


End file.
